Hola! Me Gusta!
by Nyx27Seth
Summary: Hey, Folks this is just a make fun of anything- mostly Disney. This is how I act with my friends. You know, making friends laugh puts a smile on my face. I do mention a few famous books I hate. This is just meant to be fun and relaxing writing. It's about me and my friends talking about random stuff mostly Disney! Check it out! If you want. One shot! I think...


Okay folks here is a little taste of my life ;p I'm just being full of it. I needed a good break from writing since school had been a totally BITCH! I graduated from high school so I'm happy :D If any body read my stories. I want to tell everyone that sorry I took long. I'm just saying these things because hell it's me being nice. Anyway my grammar sucks. I want to bring what me and my friend talks about Disney. My friends are Jacob and Josie. Enjoy J

Disclaimer: Disney owns their shizzz. I got nothing else to say.

This is for you DMINX J Well, I'm doing it for the fun of it. Since, you been awesome being my friend (I considered you my internet homie/friend J) I got you gurl. Besides, There are a few one shots I want to dedicated for you. So, you know you must be patient; p (usually I'll be saying calm your balls but since I don't know if you can handle me joking like that I do it with my friends. So, don't think I'm being mean. It's a way I act. Love ya boo J)

* * *

After school sitting on the lunch tables.

Jacob: Okay, whatta ya do, bitch?

Me (Lizzie): Nuthin' slut!

Jacob: Excuse me! That's mister slut to you!

Me: Ahhh, shut the fuck up!

Jacob: Well….

Me: Lolzzzz. Anyway, I hate posers.

Jacob: Ehhh doesn't bother me.

Me: Ehh. Anyway, I was reading this awesome fanfic by Dminx. It was a great story. God, Her storys are like crystal meth for me. AUghhh, I need of it.

Jacob: Oh really. Don't me it's about Hades and his monster dick having sex with what's that bitch- Pesphone…

Me: Persephone and no. She doesn't even write sex scenes even tho I wish -**thinking pervy thoughts**-

Jacob: Hahahaha, I knew it. So, what she write about this time.

Me: Oh, she posted a new chapter about Thanatos killing Hercules you know, drama between being a god and shizzz.

Jacob: Oh…okay?

Me: You wouldn't understand it!

Jacob: You gave me a crappy explaination! What I'm supposes to say? Oh hail… Analtos?

Me: Hahahahaha Analtos? What the fuck? His name is Thanatos.

Jacob: Oh… does it really matter I mean it's Greek and they like things like that.

Me: Noooo… I'm assuming he is straight even though I wouldn't mind him and Aj sleeping together, hehehehehe. –pervy thought again-

Jacob: Who da fuck is AJ?

Me: I told you about him like a billion zillion times!

Jacob: You should know by now I forget things.

Me: -sighs- AJ is Jafar and Hecate's son…

Jacob: Wait… that picture by DitzyMinx that she drew…Aj…. EWWWWWWWWW! Why would he sleep with Analtos?

Me: You should know me by now…

Jacob: Lizzie, really? I mean might as well have a Hades X Jafar..

Me: -gasps- how did you know?

Jacob: Oh dear god! That's just ewww Jafar is old and- and ewww.

Me: -laughing- old wrinkly balls and nothing but powered comes out… Obliviously, I'm thinking it should be young Jafar.

Jacob: Young Jafar?

Me: Well, in my mind Jafar is young and gorgeous. Obliviously I'm not that of freak! Shit.

Jacob: Hahahaha, I know right. Okay, continued.

Me: With what.

Jacob: The thing with DMInx.

Me: Oh…. I forgot what I was saying.

Jacob: It was about Thanatos and-

Me: Oh yeah… Anyway. I love her shit but I have been reading other people's shizz too. They are great but they take forever finishing a story. Makes me wanna cry. I mean really why write stories for reviews? It's sad that they are doing it for the fame. I mean I write for the hell of it. I do not give a shit what people think.

Jacob: True. But, some stories do suck. Ada and Leon forever!

Me: Hahaha they do make a cute couple. Now where was I. Ah. Yes, so now I'm becoming very obsess with Disney but slowly going to the Hobbit. Thorin and Bilbo!

Jacob: Oh my god! Ehh better then Twilight I suppose.

Me: GOD I HATE FUCKIN TWILIGHT AND 50 Shades of B.S! It's annoying -_-

Jacob: Hahaha, yeah 50 shades of grey is just porn.

Me: Yup. I do not like the idea of it just being sex. It's like Zeus and fuckin' Idk Aphrodite making one.

Jacob: Hahahaha God AIDS.

Me: Yup. Like the reason I love DMINX stories I just love how there is a spark and passion between Persephone and Hades. IDK . I feel like it's nice to see something different. Even thought I got confused at first.

Jacob: Why?

Me: Hehehe, let's say I read one of her third or second story first. I skip the Author's note since I did not give a shit before. After that I was like regret! Then, I started reading all her stories nonstop until I reach to the point of no return!

Jacob: Fanfic does that to you.

Me: Yeah, but it was weird I was reading wicked then I stumbled across it like here is a sweet piece of candy to fuck up my sleeping time!

Jacob: Sleeping time?

Me: Dude, no lie. I stood up until gods no what to finish her fanfics. Now she have one that I'm so Augh eager to finish but she wants me to calm down my titts. So, I'll wait besides with others fanfics, hehehe I got time to finish them.

Jacob: oh really.

Me: A few of Elphaba and Fiyero. A few Percy Jackson and Nico. A few of Bilbo and Thorin. A few Teen Titans here and there. Then, some Disney fanfics. Dude, I really want a fanfic of all the heroes getting fucked up like the hangover or some weird shizz.

Jacob: Let them smoke weed bitch!

Me: I know right. Fuck! I want them to put a Latina or Hispanic or whatever the fuck is she Spanish Princess already! I mean really… Jasmin being the first exotic princess. I don't even like how she dresses.

Jacob: Her outfits are a bit revealing. You know, Disney. I say if I was her I would stay in the palace. The world is too dangerous and scary!

Me: I agree, I rather let Jafar take me. I know it sounds weird and nasty but hey! He doesn't have any lice or diseases around him. Worth for a good sacrifice.

Jacob: Seducing him with your seducation.

Me: Indeed. But I still say I rather sleep with Hades first. He is a god!

Jacob: That can break you into two! With his horn penis with fire as hair.

Me: Hahahaha. Then I will enjoy the pain.

Jacob: Wouldn't Persephone get mad tho.

Me: HA! Hellz yeah. She turn me into spice!

Jacob: Then why!

Me: it's one of those once in a lifetime chances.

Jacob: Hahaha lolzz. Okay, Who would you rather sleep with Hades or-

Me: Hades. You?

Jacob: Jafar.

Me: Which Disney villainess would you sleep with-

Jacob: Ursula.

Me: You like that ghettoness.

Jacob: Yup!

Me: I think I would sleep with um… maybe Maleficent if not maybe-MAYBE Anastasia.

Jacob: They are alright. I just don't like Maleficent headdress. It's just too ehhh. Atleast show some skin.

Me: She doesn't want to show off her perky tits cuz she knows who be staring at them.

Jacob: Hades and Jafar.

Me: Correct.

Jacob: It's nothing wrong being a playa. I mean Shoot if I was a chick. I totally wear a tube top and mini skirt showing off my vag.

Me: Hahahaaha. Yeah. You know, being a Disney fan it really takes all the innocence away.

Jacob: Oh really!

Me: Yup. I feel so pervy. I mean, never in my life I thought Hades would cute! When I was little Hercules was like my HERO!

Jacob: Hahaha, Hades should really change his look tho.

Me: Yeah, that chiton or dress- whatever da fuck people wants to call it! It's being old fashion. I mean letting his balls hang down low.

Jacob: Easy access.

Me: I see him with a suit.

Jacob: I do too. You know, Persephone could be his slutty assistance who's name change to Stacy. She even slept with that straight lady in the office.

Me: Hahahaha why stacy?

Jacob: Number one slut name.

Me: Ah! So, Persephone is a slut now.

Jacob: Yup.

Me: Well, she kinda is in the myth. Ew sleeping with her own dad kinda killed me.

Jacob: Her dad is Zeus.

Me: I guess so.. so many myths hard to pick which one you think.

Jacob: Wow.

Me: Dude, no lie. I was looking up Zeus's offspring and on wiki. A shit load of kids A through fuckin Z. I was what the fuck!

Jacob: He doe like getting around a lot.

Me: Hellz yeah!

Jacob: You know, what I wonder.

Me: Yeah.

Jacob: You know Disney should make a villain side story.

Me: I know. I think I'll go with DMINx's fanfics. I mean they make sense and she took the time with the timeline and- AND they are very funny jokes. They are not cheesy like the show Hercules. I rather watch her shizzs.

Jacob: Wouldn't they have to rated M for it though.

Me: Yeah, but a lot of adults or teenagers love her shizz. I mean yeah there are some dicks who clearly think they are better then everyone else but you know what they can suck my invisible dick for all they want. They do not deserve to be known or shit.

Jacob: Hahahaha wow Lizzie.

Me: It's true. Why be mean and rude and bragging about your shit when you didn't write anything on fanfic?

Jacob: People you know.

Me: -sighs- Yup.

Jacob: I like it when you describe Persephone to me. Can you describe her again I mean how she looks?

Me: Again?

Jacob: I wanna draw her.

Me: Okay. She have blond wavy hair.. I think it touch the floor the way Dminx draw her. She wears tight dresses. She must have big boobs and ass! Cuz Hades knows he like some curves! Green eyes. Red cherry lips. Pale as fuck I'm assuming. She have a heart shape head…

Jacob: Kay! Anyway, how is your fanfic on Tamar and Thanatos?

Me: I fail at it. I want to fix some things here and there. My goal is to finish the stories I make.

Jacob: Ah.

Me: I love yaoi.

Jacob: Their stories I enjoy since they have a passion.

Me: Yeah, yuri is nice too.

Jacob: Anime I'm not fond of it anymore.

Me: Me too. Something in me die since they have the same shit going on. Mean boy hates girl. Girl loves popular guy. Then, falls in love with the mean boy because he's her best friend. But, I do love Soul Eater! Oh my god that's a wonderful drug and Black Butler. God, anime is alright.

Jacob: It doesn't click with me anymore.

Me: Yeah.

Jacob: I never like Naruto and Bleach.

Me: I hate Bleach, Death Note so muchhh. They bored the hell out of me. Why do emo people love those shits. I mean all anime weebos are wannabe emos or some sort of dummies.

Jacob: It is boring. They are just being weebos. I never understand why they think Japan was gret.

Me: I was once a weebo but that was when I was a freakin middle schooler. Now I'm open for anything. I love all art and countries stuff. I mean yeah at first it'll be cool to be called Lizzie chan or Senpai but after a while it gets stupid for me. I'll let the Japanese do that part.

Jacob I agree with you. I was once a weebo. I mean yeah I like stuff but not crazy stuff.

Me: Yeah. I know weebos will change too once they get it over it if they ever that is…

Jacob: Yeah. Hey, whats that guy name from Beauty and the Beast.

Me: Who?

Jacob: the mean guy. GASTON! Was it.

Me: No one is gay like Gaston. No one wants to fuck Gaston. No one wants to touch him because he's a fuckin dick!

Jacob: He is just stupid. Prince Adam remembers.

Me: Hahahaaha.

Jacob: Okay, if you could be a Disney princess. Who would you be?

Me: Aurora.

Jacob: Wait. What?

Me: You heard me!

Jacob: Why? I thought you would be Jasmin or Belle. Being all rebellion and shit.

Me: Ehhh, I don't want to waste my time. Aurora literally slept through out the whole fuckin movie and she got a fuckin man in the end. Shoot I wish I could go a sleep and wait for my man to come lolzzz.

Jacob: I agree with you. I rather do nothing. Hell no, I ain't gonna seduce Jafar so Aladdin could be free. What da fuck are they thinking?

Me: I know right Pretty Cray cary!

Jacob: I think I would Mulan. I mean BITCH! I'll be awesome and looking good!

Me: Muwahahahaha so true. WTF? I gotta go home. Ciao homie doggy dog- FUCK THAT SHIT! Peace out my little cunt!

Jacob: Excuse you? That's Mister Lil Cunt to you.

Me: Shut the fuck up and be my bitch. Just joking.. See ya!

In the art class.

Me: Miss! My dream is to work for Walt Disney Production as a Animator or a Graphic Designer.

Miss: That's a really good dream.

Me: Yeah. Disney RULES!

Jocey: I don't like Disney that much they took Star Wars away1

Me: It's okay. I know Disney can be evil and mean.

Sarai: Dude, Last night I was watching Aladdin and it was still Awesome as ever.

Me: Oh yes. I love Aladdin.

Sarai: It's the music they play.

Me: Huh uh. I just love the music.

Sarai: I know man.

Me: Its one of the greatest movie.

Sarai: You know which one I'm interested to watch and never had the time. He Hunchback of Notre Dame.

Me: That movie was very good. I really enjoy it but it was very horrible once you think about how Dinsye tries to make all joy and happy when clearly you have a judge sing about his aroused moment with Esme.

Sara: that old guy is creepy but I do love the song.

Me:Very dark music. All he is having his a boner and he needed to cum. Jeez there is a thing called masterbating to the GOD DAMN SCARF!

Sara: Ew. Hahaha.

Miss: Yes, his song is one of the best and quite darkening unlike the others villains.

Me: I jjust find it bullshit how people love Maleficent.

Sarai: It's cuz she's green.

Me: But still. I do love her because her villainy beauty and my curiosity on her past life. But, a dragon!? Come on! I could have done a better job then that!

Sarai: I never seen that movie.

Me: Best line she ever said, "I'LL SHOW ALL THE POWERS OF HELL!' she turns to a dragon and dies no later by a simple fucking sword. What THE FUCK!

Miss: they could have done more to it but the lack of money.

Me: That's true. So far, Maleficent is still number one villainess on my book. I just didn't like that dragon shit going on.

Sara: You know, I really love Greek Mythology.

Me" High five me baby! I love that shit too!

Sarai: Alright.

Me: Hercules is a cool movie. One of my favs.

Miss: Yeah Its an awesome movie.

Me: I love Hades. My number one villain.

Sarai: I feel bad for Hades.

Me: Yeah, having a dick whore god of a brother as ruler of the universe really sux. I just love that he's blue with fire and cool. I mean BLUE is like my favorite color of all time!

Sarai: I really like the myth of eros and that one chick.

Me: Psy… something like that.

Sarai: Yeah.

Me: I really enjoy the story of Persephone and Hades. I just find it very sweet.

Sarai: didn't Hades have kids.

Me: The only one I have to say from what I have read was Macaria.

Sara: Mac-wat.

Me: Just call her Mac. That's what I do makes it easy for me.

Sara: Hahaha.

Me: There was another thing I read I don't know if it's true. It was how Aphrodite have sex with HADES and she had a baby name Eros but I think its fake. Persephone sort of is a slut well eehhh I blame Zeus for everything.

Miss: Zeus does get round a lot.

Me: Miss, if he were to come to our school. I bet you less then a week he will knock 95 percent of the girls in our school. Maybe have a few guys here and there.

Sara burst out laughing: Ew that's sad. Be carefull he might turn to a bull and rape you.

Me: Fuck no! I'll sign my soul to Hades by then. Shit, making me get rape by a fucking animal. FUCK THAT shit!

Miss: He is a god.

Me: I just feel bad for Hera even tho I don't like the bitch. I mean why stay with him!

Miss: Cuz he is the King of Gods duh!

Me: Fuck that! If I was his wife instead of hurting his affairs. I would chop off his dick off and make him eat it and make sure he gets pregnant with his own sperm and shit so he can know how it feels to give birth.

Sara: u don't play girl.

Me: I know. Hehehehe. Miss if you had to pick a god to marry who would you be with?

Miss: Will I get immortality?

Me: Yus.

Miss: Hmmmmm…

Sarai: I think Eros. Since he's adorable.

Me: Hades. Since he rarely cheats.

Miss: Who would I pick.

Sarai: Never mind I remember Eros would never be around. Whats the point of that?

Miss: I'll go with Apollo. He's cool. When I'm sleeping I can ask him to spin the moon a little longer. Just one more hour of sweet sleep.

Me: hahahahaha, Yeah he's cool. I go with Hades. Hello, God of Wealth! I be getting paid lolzz.

Sara: I like Apollo.

Me: Better then Zeus. Godzz knows how he got some herpes going on.

Sarai: Hahaha. Immortal STDS.

Miss: It will burn like a thousand of suns.

Me laughing my ass off: I shall call it Zeus AIDS cuz you know it was his entire fault.

Sarai: how can they make more gods if they keep going at it with each other like bunnies?

Me: they don't have problems with disorders.

Sarai: Ah!

Me: Lalalalalalala la la la.

Sarai: What?

Me: Translation. Hola.

Miss: I think your food high.

Me: Yup. I love food.

Sarai: Food all the way.

Me: I eat pomegranates.

Miss: So, does everyone else.

Me: No, I eat the seeds too.

Miss: Wait, you eat the seeds?

Me: Yup. Its yummy. It has no flavor and it taste better with the juice.

Miss: Okay….?

Me: My aunts and cousin eat it like that.

Sarai: Everyone is different I suppose.

Me: My life is nothing but a moving truck once I break down then we all know I come to an end.

Sarai: What are you talking about?

Me: I have no idea but it sounds moving, right? I should win an Oscar Award.

Sarai: And the most weirdest randomness quote goes to LIZ!

Me: Hell yeah. I like to thank all the weirdos that taught me that Life can be a Bitch. When it wants to!

Sarai: Very inspiring.

Me: I know right.

Sarai: Aladdin is awesome.

Me: I just hate how Jasmin went out side the world and she falls in LOVE WITH A POOR GUY!

Miss: Pfft, looks like somebody didn't get the message from that movie.

Me: I get but it was stupid. I mean LOVE AT FRIST SIGHT? Come on, all we know is Aladdin would be in Vegas screwing some girls.

Miss: He just notice Jasmin because she didn't have her face covered and she's pretty.

Me: Right. Aladdin is like I'm gonna get laid tonight.

Miss: Well, you can say that to all the Disney Princesses.

Me: No. The beast from Beauty and the Beast. He would yell and get mad at Belle for stupid shit.

Miss: He did give her a hard time in the movie.

Me: Rapunzel did take years to agree with Flynn Rider's proposal. Then, Merida my favorite bitch disagrees with marriage to the fullest. She's my homie bitch. Then, Tiana from Princess and the Frog she didn't give a fuck about the prince. She's like AWW Helll Nah, you gonna cut up these vegetables, bitch. All her ghettoness coming out.

Miss: True.

Me: Then, there is THE FORGOTTEN DISNEY PRINCESS that no body likes….

Miss and Sara: Who?

Jocey: There's a forgotten princess?

Me: Yup. Disney don't even put her in their shows.

Sarai: Who is it?

Me: The princess from the Black Cauldron. Princess Elionwy.

Miss: Ahh, yes. She didn't do much.

Me: Like I say be Aurora. You'll be getting a man that way and look hot.

Sara: That is sooo down.

Me: I know. I thought I told ya, I'm a star. You see the ice and the cost fresh-

Sara: Going random again.

Me: Yeah, buddy.

Jacob walks in: There you are bitch! You left me! I walk everywhere in school looking for you.

Me: I thought I told ya I'ma star.

Jacob: Oh god, singing? No singing we are not Disney Characters making up songs out of thin air.

Me: I would be soo down to sing out of the blue and have random music in the background.

Jacob: Sing about what?

Me: Taking a shit… I don't know. Peeing on the street. Oh how about jizzing my pants.

Jacob: Hahahaha taking a shit. How would that go?

Me: Mememememe…. –clears throat- _Everyone needs to take a shit. Take that MASA out of your asshole and feel relax. Don't forget to wipe.._

Jacob: Hahahaha What da fuck? You are insane.

Me: On my dick like this, bitch!

Jacob: Lizzie, you're a girl.

Me: Oh, I have a dick it's the size of King Kong. You just don't see it.

Jacob: Are you food high?

Me: Maybe. Me gusta!

Jacob: Sorry folks our writer is a little bit food high at this moment.

Me: Hoe! You own me money!

Jacob: Control yourself gurl.

Me: Your face.

Jacob: Lizzie!

Me: I own yo life bitch!

Jacob: Everyone owns me.

Me: Hahahahaha. I know, you lil cunt!

Jacob: -burst out laughing- say it again.

Me: -manly voice- You little SHIT! Come here, cunt!

Jacob: -Burst into laughter- Noooo.

Me: _**I be ballin. I be ballin. I be ballin. You can shut the fuck up! Fresh and nice! Ohhh.**_

Jacob: Tell me that story how you and your brother went to Disney World and your brother saw that little kid.

Me: Ohhh! Okay, my brother saw a little boy like one-year-old crossing his arms while his father try to say something to him. The little boy started to say, "No. No. I'm not talkin to you." He huffed and crosses his arms. Turning his head away from his father. Then, his father grab his by the arm and said, "**LISTEN TO Me YOU LITTLE SHIT!**" Then the boy started to cry.

Jacob: hahahahahah I would have love to see that.

Me: I know. My brother thought it was awful but for me. Once he told me that I was laughing my ass off.

Jacob: I would too. We are so fucked up!

Me: I know, right.

Jacob: Give me some stereotypes. I decided to draw all stereotypes even my origin.

Me: Mmmm, you got the Blonds being stupid.

Jacob: Yeah. I love Blond jokes.

Me: How about art-TEEEST!

Jacob: Yup.

Me: Well, I have so many fucked up stereotypes for everything. I mean EVERYTHING!

Jacob: Too bad the readers can't handle it.

Me: I'm soo evil tho.

Jacob: I was playing xbox 360 and I notice the UK are so mean.

Me: Aren't they always dicks? Since when they are not jerks.

Jacob: But we are jerks too being all American!

Me: Ehhh, I don't give a shit. To make it equal everyone can suck dick.

Jacob: HAhahahaha. We are all pink in the inside!

Me: Boy, I don't know what you be sniffing on but I'm blue in the inside.

Jacob: We are red with organs and blood everywhere inside.

Me: I don't know if I told you this but I'm dead and I am the hunting image of your future wife.

Jacob: What?

Me: I'm just joking. No, I'm death. I just for to this character so I can rape you!

Jacob: I'm flatter but I rather stay a virgin. Lizzie! Stop playing around.

Me: Who is this Lizzie you speak of?

Jacob: Okay, now your scaring me!

Me: I'm gonna eat you! Roar!

Jacob: AHhhhhh!

Me: Just joking. I'ma touch your fat!

Jacob: That is unwanted touching.

Me: It's not rape if you like. Hehehe. –pokes fat-

Jacob: Stop it. I feel violated.

Me: I know. Muwahahahahahahah!

Josie walks in: I command you to stop! This is nonsense! Nonsense I SAY!

Me: Ohhhhh nooo, it's Joe-joe!

Josie: Who the fuck are you calling Joe-joe?

Me: You!

Jacob: Lizzie raped me!

Me: No lies! I would never!

Jacob: I know. MWhahahahaha!

Me: Bitch!

Jacob: You can hit me if you want but only you say you love me.

Me: What da Fuck? Are you my housewife or what?

Jacob: Yus, since you'll be the abuser.

Me: How lovely….

Jacob: I know.

Josie: HARRYXDRACO 4EVER!

Jacob: Dear GOD! No Harry Potter on this!

Josie: It must be known and spread through the world!

Jacob: Augh! I hate Twilight and Harry Potter.

Me: I rather watch Harry Potter. Love the movies.

Josie: Better then Hunger Games.

Me: What's with all these fucktarded series! I mean Vampires that SPARKLE! WTF? The last I recall is that Vampires die when sunlight hits them!

Jacob: It's the author's way of thinking.

Me: The author needs to check her shit! Augh, I mean really. If you love anime or manga read Rosario Vampire and Vampire Knights! They are wayyyy better then that crap. Ohhh Team Edward. Ohh Team Jacob… Full of shit.

Josie: Its sad.

Me: Its freakin weird!

Jacob: Lizzie talks more about your Disney!

Me: -gasps happily- OTAY! Well, like –putting on a blondie voice- well, I totally think Hercules should have leave Meg dead and-

Jacob: Hahahaha. Talk normal! That white voice is very funny.

Me: I do not know what to talk about. I mean Disney is awesome and all.

Jacob: What about your Thanatos?

Me: My Thanatos? What da fuck? I do not own him!

Jacob: Well, talk more about him.

Me: He's the fuckin Grim Reaper. End of it.

Jacob: What about Tamar?

Me: Well, she's suppose to be Thanatos' bitch but who knows if I ever continue you it. I'm focusing on Envy and her THUNDER TIGHTS!

Jacob: Hahahaha. What about Eris?

Me: Gods, I know about that bitch? Who you think I am? The creator?

Jacob: Gods? Don't you mean God?

Me: This is what DMINX doing to me! I'm going all GREEK or whatever that is called!

Jacob: Your reading too much of her stories.

Me: I know. –frowns- They are just good.

Jacob: You are grounded.

Me: Nooooo! I'll kick your ass!

Jacob: You-

Me: _**To the window to the wall to the sweat drop down my balls. All these bitches crawl. All skeet skeet goddamn!**_

Jacob: Oh dear god. Not that song.

Me:**_ Let me see you get low- get low. You scared. You scared. Drop your ass to the floor. You scared. You scared. Drop that ass. Hey. Hey. Drop the ass. Now back back it up. Oh! Now Stop now wiggled it. Stop then oh then wiggle with it. Stop then oh then wiggle with it. Peace out my bitches and hoes!_**

Jacob: Lizzie control yourself.

Me: Fuck that shit. Lolzz. See ya folks. Time to be formal. I hope you enjoy seeing me acting like total dumbs. Ha! That's how I am when I'm with my friends. I just did this for the fun of it. Well, if anyone reads my Jafar fanfic. I promise ya I will try to update it as soon as possible. With my other fanfics- I'm trying to finish W.T.T. Hehehe, you know life loves being a bitch. DMINX, hehehehe, you might be thinking 'DAMN, this bitch is crazy!' Lolz.


End file.
